Confederate
by Star-Spangled-Gal-With-A-Pal
Summary: America's little sister is a rough, tough, and crazy little cowgirl. Her name? Confederate, but everyone just calls her Feddy. She's just beginning her crazy adventure with all our boys in uniform. She might fit in, she might not, but one thing's for sure, she has the hots for a certain British bad ass. OcXUK
1. Feddy

He stood in the rain, covered head to toe in mud and splatters of blood. A rifle in hand and his head still held high he point the gun at a young girl who also held a rifle. She glared at him with dark blue eyes, "You can't do this! I won't lose to you!"

His glasses were fogged but there was an unmistakable tear falling down his face, "I don't want to do this! We could live in peace, just give it up! We could flourish together."

"I don't agree with your views, or ethics, or anything! We can never get along, it's been this way for a while America, and you know it!" Her normally curly sandy brown hair was now drenched, "We've never gotten along."

America stood there pointing a gun directly at her forehead, "You're right. We haven't, but does that mean we can't try?"

She stared up at him with disbelief, "I-I want to try, but America, this war has taken a toll on me, I don't know if I can hold on much more."

He held out his hand, "Yes you can."

She took it, "Alright, from this day on the Confederate states now will rejoin with the Union."

He smiled at her, "Alright Feddy now let's work this out."

Confederate stood there looking in the mirror, "It's been a long time since I've thought about that." She was a teenager now, with curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. She wore ripped jeans, converse, an American flag t-shirt, and a white leather jacket. Her eyes were lined with dark eye makeup too.

"I'd almost forgotten that day. It was so long ago, and I was so stupid." Her southern twang interrupted her thoughts. "Dammit!" Her accent was something she really hated, it made her sound uneducated. She sighed and exited her room, she lived with her big brother America, they looked similar and acted similar in some respects, but there were times she just wanted to snap his neck. She was passing his old storage room which he'd tried to clean out so many times before but never could, "Sentimental old man."

A hand smacked her on the back, "You aren't talking about me right?"

"America you know I am, so why did you even ask?" She looked back at him.

"Because I was hoping you'd smile or something."

"How can I smile if all I can ever do is sit around here and do nothing productive, you know I like to be busy."

America smiled sadly, "I know." He looked thoughtful then smiled, "Hey! Why don't you come to the next United Nations meeting with me?"

"You mean it?" He'd told her all about these meetings, and the different people there, but he'd never offered to take her.

"Of course, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, well, not about anything this large scale."

"Ya' see? Nothing to worry about. The next one is being held soon too."

She smiled, then looked down, "But aren't you all in military clothes? All I have is this biker jacket, hardly a military standard."

"I'll get you one more suited for military business."

She smiled, "Okay, but it better be white, and I'm wearing the rest of my normal outfit!"

"Oh fine, but at least put on boots."

She rolled her eyes and did a salute, "Yes sir."

He messed up her hair, "Don't mock me little sis. I can still take you on, even if I am a sentimental old man."

Feddy rushed up the steps of the white building, she had on a white jacket that looked similar to a tail coat but more modern and a pair of white boots with silver buttons up the sides. "Oh come on America, or are you getting slow in your old age?"

"Damn all those nights of late snacking." Feddy laughed at him and let him catch his breath before running inside, her white jackets' tail coat flowing behind. She got to the large meeting room and did a one foot twirl around, "It's amazing!"

"It's just the meeting room, nothing all that exciting."

Britain came up behind America, "Well I've never seen her here before and for a new country it can be pretty exciting."

She shook his hand, "Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Confederate."

"Oh, so you're the lady who almost showed this chap what for?"

She laughed, "I guess you could say that." Her southern twang had come out. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

America rolled his eyes, "Feddy you don't have to hide your accent, no one else does."

"It makes me sound stupid!"

Britain laughed, "On the contrary, I find that even with your accent you sound more intelligent than America."

"And that was supposed to be a compliment?"

America scowled, "Hey!"

"Well she does have a point. Even on a good day you aren't all that intelligent."

Feddy looked Britain in the eyes, "Never insult my brother that way again, he's better than you, you...you...hobnocker!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Britain looked smug.

"Yes actually, and it describes you perfectly, eyebrows."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

America got in between them, "Okay, let's just stop this here, you guys are technically related anyways."

Feddy stared at America in shock, "Say huh?"

He sighed, "Britain is my big brother, and I'm your big brother, so that makes him your really big brother I suppose."

"Fine, but I can't even stand to look at him." She walked off to go speak to other countries.

America looked at Britain, "Please try to be nice, this is her first meeting."

"I'll be nice if she is."

America sighed, "Good enough."

Feddy had went to introduce herself to Germany, he shook her hand, "Hello, so you are really related to America?"

"Yes, I have a question, are you a Nazi?"

"What kind of question is that! We just met and you're accusing me of being a Nazi!"

"I never said you were, I only asked."

"Oh. Well, no...not anymore."

"Okay good. I didn't want to have to shoot you."

"You couldn't get a gun into this meeting room even if you had the whole FBI helping you. We are all very safe."

She tugged a shiny metal gun out of her pony tail, both boots, her jacket, and a pocket in her jeans, "Oh, well I better go give this to those people with the metal detectors then."

Germany scribbled into a small note book:

Never underestimate Confederate, she has guns every where, even in her hair.

She came back a couple minutes later and saw a small boy, she walked over to him since he was the closest to her age, "Hi there, I'm Confederate, but you can call me Feddy. I don't recognize you, and America's told me about all the other countries."

He smiled and looked very cute, "I'm Sealand, I'm new!"

"I'm new too! But I'm not really a country, more of an old resistance."

"You don't look so old."

"I haven't grown much, but I'm the reason for the Civil War."

"Oh so that was you, I thought America had crushed you completely!"

"Oh no, he's much to kind for that, he couldn't kill me, but we're one force now really."

"I wish Britain would be that way, he hates me and tells me I'm not a real country."

A sigh came from behind Feddy, "Because you aren't, now run along Sealand!"

Feddy turned to look at Britain, "He has a right to be here, just like you and me!"

"Oh you Americans and your precious rights, if it weren't for rights I would still rule you!"

"But you don't and that's the end of it. Now why can't Sealand go in?"

"Because he's more of a province really."

"So am I. I'm going in."

"That's different, you're America's guest."

"Then why can't Sealand be your guest?"

Britain looked taken back, "I-I, he-he doesn't fit-"

"What? Getting tongue-tied there eyebrows?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then let Sealand in! At least give him a chance, be like your brother for once, give a lesser force a chance!"

"When did America ever do something like that!"

"When he let me live!"

"You really think he did that for you? He probably just didn't want to have to wash off his precious jacket!"

Feddy glared at him, "He didn't want to shoot me! He told me so!"

"Because America never lies, I see how you can have complete trust in him." Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"Let Sealand in."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll bring down a world of hurt on you!"

"Bring it on little sis!"

"I will!" She brought her fist back and started to swing when America blocked her hand, "Feddy, Britain, stop this. We're supposed to be in a peaceful environment!"

Feddy sighed and lowered her fist, "You're right, I'll be good."

"Fine, Sealand come along then. We don't have all day."

Feddy smiled, "Finally, Britain needs to loosen the clamp he put on his-"

"FEDDY!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Come on, the meeting is about to start." They walked back into the meeting room. Japan walked up to America.

"Hello America, how are you?"

"Good, this is my sister Feddy, she's visiting."

"Hi there Mr. Japan, I'm sorry to here about your earthquakes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

America scratched his head, "Come on Feddy."

Feddy took off her jacket and sat down. France came over and leaned across the desk, "Why hello there."

"Hi! I'm Feddy, who are you?"

"France, I was sitting over there when I noticed you and your beautiful eyes."

"Thanks, your eyes are pretty too!"

He smiled, "How about we do something after this boring meeting?"

"Something fun?"

"Very fun."

"Oh great! I'll go tell America, he'll be so happy!"

"America?"

"Yeah, he's my big brother! He'll be so happy I'm meeting new people!"

Feddy skipped away to go find America. France stared after her, "America ruins everything."

Finally everyone was seated and the meeting began. America stood up, "So, hello everyone, I'd like to introduce Feddy, she's my guest and will also be speaking for me."

Feddy waved to everyone, "Hi!"

France waved at her from across the room. America sat down. Eventually Germany started talking, he said something that America didn't agree with because they got in an argument. America insisted that Germany was wrong, but Germany pressed the issue. Then all the other countries joined in. France and Britain were fighting, Italy stood there waving around a white flag. Feddy looked around, no one was going to stop this. She sighed, "I hate you all." She got up on the table and burst into song, "WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?"

France sighed, "Oh we can be."

America stood there staring at his sister, "What are you doing?"

She sang to him, "I'm hoping that this will make you all shut up so we can get down to business, and you people will quit wasting my time!"

Germany sighed, "She's just as crazy as America, if not more."

Everyone sat down. America looked at Feddy, "Well you sure do know how to break up a fight."

"Thank you." She straightened her papers and stood, "Now then, I'd like you all to look at page 20, it's an economic report I've put together for every country, and my plan of action to fix the economy, everyone here owes someone something, I mean, we owe China half our country."

China stood up, "I accept!"

Feddy glared over her glasses, "Sit down. Now if you look at the graphs, you'll see that some countries, like Greece are so poor that they can't even feed their cats."

Greece squeezed a cat in a bear hug, "IT'S TRUE!"

America stared at all the graphs, "When did you have time to do this?"

"Try all the times you left me at home. Now if you'll look at my plan, I think if we all just give the stated amount we can all make an acceptable profit."

Germany stared in shock at Feddy, "This is the first time we've ever sat down and listened to a plan in full."

"Yes, well, thank you."

America crossed his arms, "How come you guys listen to her but not me?"

France smiled, "Because, if you haven't noticed most of us are men."

Feddy raised an eyebrow, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Later when Feddy and America got home and Feddy had changed into her idea of pajamas, a tank top with short-shorts, there was a knock on the door. Feddy ran to answer it, "Hello?"

It was France, "Well, hello."

"Oh hi France!"

America rushed in front of Feddy, "Hi France, man it's cold in here, Feddy what are you doing? Go put on something that will keep you warm!"

"I'm fine."

France smiled, "I agree."

"Keep your dirty hands away from her you creep!" America slammed the door in France's face. "Feddy, you can't be like that when he's around!"

"Be like what?"

America did a face-palm, "You're hopeless. Anyways, tomorrow we have another meeting."

"Yay! I can't wait, I noticed yesterday that no one wore military clothes so I'm gonna wear my normal stuff."

"Alright, just be good."

"When have I ever been bad?" Her face shown with innocence.

America sighed, "You're too good at that."

She smiled wickedly, "Yeah, I know. Good night America."

"Good night Feddy."

Soon it was time for the second world conference, Feddy got up and decided to go country. She put on jean shorts, a button-down shrit that she tied so her mid-drift was showing, a pair of black boots, and a black cow-girl hat. She looked in the mirror satisfied, "There!"

She walked out and met America at the door, he was in a brown suit. He stared for a moment, "What are you wearing?"

"My normal clothes, you don't think the boys will mind do you?"

"CHANGE NOW!"

He made her go change, so she got on her flag t-shirt, ripped jeans, and converse. She walked out the door, "Is this better?"

He sighed, "Yes, but I still think you're showing too much."

"I think you're the hopeless one now."

"Okay, okay, there's a contract that the..confernce needs you to sign."

"Alright give it here." He held it out but didn't let her take it so she could read it.

He laughed nerviously, "Why read it? You could just sign it!"

"I never sign anything without reading it first." She snatched it away and read out loud, "I, Feddy, will not wear any thing that exposes arms, chest, neck, leg, stomache, or back." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're crazy, I'm not signing that! All I could wear would be those nasty southern-bell dresses!"

America nodded, "Exactly!"

"You've gone mad. I will not sign it, what kind of contract is that anyway!"

"The kind a loving brother makes!"

"Well, Mr. Loving-brother, I won't sign it! Now lets focus on our aggenda for the meeting."

America sighed, "Oh fine."

Later at the meeting...

Feddy had one foot on the table, one hand in a fist and the other point to the sky, "The U.S.A will take all the credit because..."

America stood up, and him and Feddy said in unison, "I'M THE HERO!"

Feddy glared at her brother, "No I'm the hero!"

"I'm always the hero that's how it's supposed to be!"

"I make a better hero than you!"

"That's impossible, ask China, I even smell like a hero!"

"More like a pile of cow manure!"

America crossed his arms, "Heroes like a rugged smell."

"No one likes that smell."

Britain sat next to America, "I never knew how a long a fight between you two could go on for."

Feddy threw a scone at Britain, "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"I'm the hero, I made this plan, therefore I get the credit!"

Germany stood up, "I'm inclined to agree with Feddy on this one America."

Feddy looked smug, "See?"

"Oh shut up!"

Italy scratched his head, "What does U.S.A stand for?"

Feddy sighed, "It stands for The United States of America."

"Well you guys don't seem very united."

"You're right Italy. Fine, I suppose just this once we can have two heroes."

Britain sighed, "I'm glad we got that done with."

Feddy sat back down, "Now back to the important buisness. Who made these crappy pastry things?"

Britain stood up, "Those are scones, and they're very good!"

"Good for making houses!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"I think you know what I'm saying eyebrows!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

America stared at Feddy, he remembered one time when she had been small and very poor she had taken his glasses, "Give them back Feddy, I can't see very well without them."

"No!" She had been looking at the clouds with the glasses on, "I want to be like you big brother!"

"Well then if you need glasses when you're older we'll get you some, but until you need them you shouldn't wear them. Now give them back Feddy."

"Fine, but I won't always take orders from you, some day you'll take orders from me."

America had rolled his eyes, "Sure Feddy, whatever you say."

America stood there staring at his sister, "Feddy, please, clam down."

"He's trying to tell me what to do, and I take orders from no one, not even you America!"

"Feddy, neither Britain or I are telling you what to do."

"Alright. Britain, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. But please, don't ever bring bricks again."

"I won't."

"Thank you." Feddy sat down and remained quiet the rest of the meeting. One the way home America looked over at her, "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am. You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"You're my little sister, it's my job."

"I don't care. You can take your job and stuff it up your fat ass!"

"Feddy, come on, what is it?"

"I thought of that one time, with the glasses and realized I'd started to argue over stupid things again. I feel like a child, I hate that feeling."

"It's okay, I understand. Before you came along Britain ruled over me for the longest time, I was okay with it for a while but then he started ordering me around, I couldn't stand it, so I rebeled, I won my freedom. Then you came along and we got along for a while but you thought I was trying to order you around so you rebeled, but you-"

"Lost. I lost, there's no changing that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you know what I was like at first, poor, small, and troublesome. I don't know why you didn't just shoot me and end it."

"Because you're a part of our country, without you we wouldn't be the U.S.A or United Siblings of Awesome!"

"We are pretty awesome."

"You've got that right!"

They were finally home, "America it's almost time for Chirstmas, I think we should have a party! We could invite everyone, Japan, China, Italy, Romano, Germany, Austria, the whole gang!"

"Well if you like that I suppose we can, we need to decide on food though, Italy is kind of picky."

"We can have food from every country!"

"Hmm...I've never thought of that!"

"Cool!"

Britain, Canadia, Germany, France, and America were all hanging out one day. They were having a drink when America thought about what Feddy had said, "So guys, I might have a Christmas party again this year, but it'll actually be at my house. So if you want to come invite some friends, we'll have a lot of food and stuff, so yeah."

Britain sighed, "Sounds fun, will Feddy be there?"

"She's the one who wants to have it, she even suggested we have food from every country so everyone would be happy."

Germany blinked and chugged down his beer, "Well that was...thoughtful."

Britain nodded, "I was starting to think she just hated all humanity."

"Guys, she's not as crazy as she lets on."

France hiccuped, "I see, so...is she...available?"

"Not to you."


	2. Under the Mistletoe

It was finally time for the Christmas party, everyone had gathered in the largest room of America's house. Britain and France were arguing in a corner, while America messed with Canada some more. Russia was already drunk off of vodka, while Italy was gorging himself on pasta.  
Confederate walked in, her hair was down, she had on a red dress with no sleeves that stopped at her knees and had a slit. Canada noticed Feddy, "Holy maple leaf."  
America laughed at his expression, "What? Did your life partner get here?" He turned to look, he saw Feddy,"What the hell are you wearing!"  
Feddy smiled, "Like it? I found it in my closet."  
"In your closet?"  
"Yeah. I was expecting Britain and France to be in there but I think they've gone public now."  
Britain pulled an unamused face, "I am not gay!"  
"I beg to differ."  
"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not!"  
"Interesting question...let me think of something."  
"Fine." Britain walked away.  
America sighed, "Why can't you just get along with him?"  
"Because, he's a British prick!" She grabbed a beer and chugged. It continued like that for the next four hours too. Eventually America grabbed her arm as she reached for another, "You're going to throw up."  
Feddy glared, then slurred every word, "Pfft, will...not." She chugged it down. She stared at the door for a minute. Her eyes lit up with some kind of drunken idea, "Hey! Britain, get over here."  
He walked up; he appeared drunker than her, "What? I'm the bloody king you peasants."  
"I...found a way that...you can...prove it."  
"Huh? Prove...what?"  
Feddy laughed, "That you're...not gay."  
Britain laughed, "Bring on the trumpets!"  
Feddy grabbed his collar and led him to the door. Britain looked around, "What's all this then?"  
Feddy pointed up.  
Britain focused upwards, "What's that plant then? Why's that up there? What possi-"  
He was cut off by Feddy, who had pressed her lips to his; she broke away, "There. You're not gay." She then proceeded to throw up all over his shoes.  
There was a flash, America held a camera. Feddy looked at her brother, "What was that for?"  
"I'm going to remind you how awful your first kiss was."  
Feddy woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, she passed the where they'd thrown the party. On the floor was her least person; Britain. She walked into the room and pulled the gun out from behind the couch. She loaded it and cocked it. She walked over to Britain, and in her sweetest voice said, "Britain darling, it's time to wake up."  
"Five more minutes."  
She shot the gun three times.  
Britain bolted upright, "Call the Calvary the Americans have surrounded us!"  
"There's actually just one of me."  
He looked at Feddy, "Oh, good morning."  
"Hi, you look awful."  
"As do you."  
"Want some tea?"  
"Do you have tea?"  
"I've got Earl Grey. Unlike my brother, I don't really care for coffee."  
"I didn't know you guys liked different things."  
"We may be related, but I wasn't always his protective little sister. There was a time when I would have given anything just to beat him at something."  
"The Civil War."  
"Precisely." Once they were in the kitchen Feddy set to work. She made the tea, and she even made scones for Britain. She set it in front of him, her mouth full of a scone, "Here, I know you like these things."  
He drank the tea, and then carefully picked up the scone.  
Feddy sighed, "Its not radioactive ya know."  
"I've never eaten a scone I haven't made."  
"If I did it wrong you don't have to eat it."  
He took a careful bite, then chewed, "This is great! How did you do this on a first attempt?"  
"Well, most southern foods were inspired by French and English foods."  
Britain nodded, "Well you're an excellent cook."  
She smiled at him for the first time, "Thanks." With that they set to work and finished the rest of the scones and tea.  
Around 10am America ambled into the kitchen, "Feddy, that is the last time I let you host the Christmas party. Almost everyone fell asleep here."  
He then spotted the scones, "Oh no! He didn't make you eat that crap did he? Stay away from my sister!"  
"I made these scones 'Merica."  
"Oh, okay, what a relief."  
Britain sighed, "I really am a terrible cook."  
Feddy and America nodded their agreement. America grabbed a scone and made coffee. Italy then came in, "Hi everybody is that coffee?"  
America nodded, "Yeah, do you want some?"  
"Yeah! I love coffee!"  
America set the cup in front of Italy who took and drink then spit it out, "This is crap."  
America glared, "What are you talking about! This is normal coffee."  
Feddy sighed, "Make the Italian blend. It's what he's used to."  
Once Italy had his coffee the others came in and all wanted food too. Feddy made all the food while America prepared drinks. Once everyone was satisfied America pulled out his camera, "So who wants to see the crazy shit we all did that no one remembers!"  
Everyone sort of shrugged and nodded, still too hung over to care. So America started going through the many pictures he'd taken, "Haha! Here France and Canada are hugging!"  
Feddy looked at the camera, "That's not Canada, that's you."  
"What! No way! I would never hug him!"  
"Well you and drunk you seem to have a different opinion on that."  
The whole room burst out laughing, it made Feddy's head throb, "Shut up, or I will tear off your heads and use them like footballs!" She turned to the European countries, "No, not soccer!"  
America sighed and went to the next picture, "What the hell!"  
Britain sighed, "What is it?"  
America showed Britain. He stared at it, "My god." Feddy looked over, the picture was of her vomiting on Britain, who in the picture had lip stick all over his face. Her eyes widened and she snatched the camera, she ran down the hall to pair of metal doors with 51 painted on them, she opened them and threw the camera inside, "Into area 51 ya go!"  
She returned to find Britain being picked on by France, "What was on that camera!"  
Romano sighed, "Shut up you French bastard!"  
"Calm down little fillies."  
America put his coffee down, "Who are you calling a filly!"  
"You girls of course!"  
America sighed, "Where's my camera?"  
"Area 51."  
"Why did you throw it into the closet?"  
Britain blinked, "Wait, Area 51 is a closet? Why is it called Area 51!"  
Feddy sighed, "It was the fifty-first closet in the house and we didn't have anything more creative. Besides, our butler lives in there."  
"Tony is not our butler!"  
Feddy raised an eyebrow, "Then why does he do all my chores?"  
"He does what!"  
That was how America learned why Feddy never did anything.


	3. Spending the 4th with Britain

Feddy jumped down the stairs, "Hey! Are we ready?"  
She stared at all the countries gathered in their living room. Her face fell a little as she noticed one who wasn't there, "Is Britain comin'?"  
America shook his head, "No, he always gets sick around this time."  
She smiled, "Okay, shall we then?"  
"Let's do it little sis!"  
She smiled brightly at the other countries, "Thanks for coming, as you all know it's America's birthday today, so I threw this little party for him. Let's start by singin' the national anthem and eatin' cake!"  
She burst out singing the national anthem. Once she was finished America dug into the cake. She stopped him after two slices, "Our guests need some cake."  
"Oh, sorry everybody." He got plates and made sure that everyone had cake.  
Feddy put a piece on a plate and wrapped it up. America stared at it, "What's that for?"  
"I figured that once Britain felt better he might want some cake."  
America smirked, "You're actually doing something nice for him."  
She blushed, "I feel bad, and I ruined a pair of his shoes."  
America messed her hair, "Sure little sis."  
She looked outside; it was raining on the 4th of July. She sighed and grabbed her Bright yellow rain coat. She walked outside, rain splattered her face. She walked through the grass and mud, around the pond, and arrived at Britain's house. She knocked. The door opened, there stood Sealand and France. France smiled, "Ah, Feddy, have you come to keep me warm in this terribly cold atmosphere?"  
"No. I have something for Britain."  
Sealand smiled, "That's nice, considering what he's been mumbling in his sleep."  
France snickered, "Yes, this could be quite entertaining."  
She walked inside and pulled down her hood, she smiled at the beautiful decor, "He's got style, I'll give him that." Sealand showed her where Britain was, he was sitting up in bed, sipping tea. He stared at her, "Aren't you and America throwing a party?"  
"Yeah, but I brought you some cake."  
"That was thoughtful, thank you."  
"I'm sorry I ruined your shoes."  
"It's quite alright, as I've told you about 10 times already."  
She chuckled and scratched her head, "Sorry."  
He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to sit down?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She sat down next to his bed. France walked in with some soup for him.  
"Here, it will help with your fever." France set the soup down on the nightstand.  
Britain stared at it, "I'm not really hungry."  
Feddy picked it up and slammed a spoonful in his mouth, "Even if you're not hungry you should eat. When you're sick food may not sound like the best thing, but in reality it's gonna help ya more than any medicine."  
France smiled, "She's right you know." After receiving a pointed look from Britain, France exited the room.  
Britain stared at Feddy, "I really don't want anything to eat."  
She held up another spoonful, "Too bad, because I won't leave until you've eaten it all."  
He opened his mouth; she raised her eyebrows, "Fine." She did that until the bowl was empty, "Alright, you've eaten. I'll leave now."  
Britain looked at her then at the door, "Feddy, what's your real name?"  
"Huh? Oh, it's Ally Jones. What's yours?"  
"Arthur Kirkland."  
She smiled, "Get better... Arthur." She left with a brief goodbye to Sealand and a big hug from France. When she arrived back at the house America had started opening his presents, he picked up Feddy's, "Yo! Feddy! I'm gonna open it!"  
She smirked still wet from the rain, "Go ahead ya big dummy!"  
He opened it, "I love it!" He pulled out three hand guns and a rifle. Everyone else backed away slowly. Feddy laughed, "He's not gonna shoot y'all."  
"Nope! Just Britain." America laughed.  
Feddy smiled but didn't laugh.

Once everyone had left she looked at America, "You didn't have to say that."

"Say what?"

She glared, "That you were gonna shoot Britain!"

"It was a joke Feddy."

"I don't care, he's sick right now!"

"Look, he's my big brother, let me worry about him. You stay away from him."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"In this case, you do. I don't like how you act when someone mentions him. It's almost like you don't hate him at all!"

She gasped, "I don't hate him, he's just annoying!"

"Then that's something you two have in common!"

She shook her head, "I can't look at you right now!" She ran out of the house and to the bench that she had passed on her way to Britain's. She sat down, getting soaked with rain. She cried, why was her brother such an idiot? She felt a hand on her back, France, "Feddy, come on."

He led her to Britain's house. She sat on the couch curled in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her. She heard muffled voices, then another hand on her back. She looked up; Britain stood there, "Are you alright?"

He looked better, which made her smile, "No."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"It's healthy for you."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Now, what's wrong?"

She explained that America had made her upset, though she avoided what about. When she was finished she sighed, "I was sitting on the bench when France came and got me."

"Well, you helped me, so I'll help you. You can stay here tonight if you wish."

She smiled, "That'd be great." He gave her tea and helped her calm down. Then he turned on the TV, they watched Dr. Who. Feddy ended up loving the show but she fell asleep, her head resting on Britain's shoulder.


	4. A Day with Britain

***A/N: I felt romantic, so it came out here.***

Feddy woke up the next morning and found it hard to breathe because she was being crushed by Britain, "Get off!"  
"Five more minutes."  
She giggled at the sleepy tone to his voice. She lifted him off her enough to slip off the couch. She sucked in a breath, "For such a skinny feller you're pretty heavy."  
He didn't respond.  
She sighed, "I'm gonna make you breakfast." She walked into the kitchen to find Sealand.  
"Feddy you're up!"  
"So are you."  
"How's the jerk of jerks?"  
She laughed, "He's asleep."  
"Figures."  
She smiled, "You wanna help me make him breakfast?"  
"Sure. What are we gonna make?"  
"I don't know, what does he usually eat?"  
"Tea and scones."  
"There ya go." They set to work. Feddy was waiting for the water to boil when she turned to Sealand, "Hey, ya remember what you and France said when I came with cake?"  
"About him mumbling in his sleep?"  
"Yeah. What did he say?"  
"Well, he said your name once and then he said something about Christmas and a red dress."  
She laughed, "Really? I didn't know that dress was so popular."  
"I think he likes you."  
She smiled, "He doesn't act like it."  
"I don't think he even realizes it yet."  
She handed him a scone, "How's it taste?"  
He smiled, "Good!" She set two scones on a plate then walked out to find Britain sitting up watching the news. He sighed, "Sealand, you really should wait until I'm up to use the stove."  
"Sorry, I figured you'd be hungry."  
He looked over, slightly surprised, "I thought you left."  
"I didn't thank you, that would be rude."  
"You live with America."  
"True." She handed him the plate and tea cup.  
He smiled, "Thank you."  
Sealand sat down in the arm chair. Britain smiled at Sealand, "How are you today?"  
"Good. How are you?"  
"Great. How early did you wake up today?"  
"Just an hour ago. I felt bad for Feddy though. I even considered waking you up."  
Britain looked at Feddy then to Sealand, "Why?"  
"You were crushing her."  
He blushed slightly, "I'm sorry."  
She smiled, "It's alright."  
Once he was finished he looked at Feddy, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome!"  
Sealand got up, "I'm going to my room."  
Britain nodded, "Alright."  
Once Sealand was gone Feddy smiled, "So you liked the dress I wore for the Christmas party?"  
He blinked, "What?"  
"Sealand said that when you were out of it you said something about my dress."  
He blushed, "Yes, it looked nice. But remind me to strangle Sealand."  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't hurt him."  
He sighed, "I won't." He yawned, "How is it that I'm still tired?"  
"You were sick."  
"So?"  
"Your body is worn out. You use a lot of energy fighting off disease."  
"I suppose you're right, but I have no intention to rest on such a wonderful day."  
"You're strange."  
"So are you."  
"Yeah, but I'm America's little sister."  
"Where do you think he got his strangeness from?"  
She laughed, "Okay, you win."  
"So, I know America and Canada don't really get along but, how about you and Canada?"  
"Matthew is alright, he's a good listener, and it's funny when he's angry."  
"Funny?"  
"He's always mad at America but he's quiet so America doesn't notice. Usually he'll talk to me about it."  
"Why you?"  
"Because I know how America is, and I listen to him. Canada is smart though he's a pacifist. Besides, I like to hear his take on America because it's so different from mine."  
"You like to hear an idea that opposes your own?"  
"Yeah, it's interesting."  
"That is something that America would never say."  
She sighed, "I'm not America. I'm me."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just expect you to be similar."  
"Well we both think that we're heroes, and we like rock music. We can annoy you, and we're crazy."  
"You seem to analyze every aspect of your life."  
"I like to be informed."  
"I can tell."  
She fidgeted in her seat, "So tell me, how was America when he was small?"  
"The same, though he listened to me back then."  
She sighed, "And now he listens to no one."  
"Yes, I remember when I was like him."  
"You used to be like him?"  
"In my pirate and punk years."  
She tilted her head and stared at him intently. He knit his eyebrows together, "What?"  
"The punk I can see, I just can't see you as a pirate."  
"I was quite a prat."  
"I think you'd look cool as a pirate."  
He smirked, "It was very cool."  
"I wish I could have seen it."  
"I suppose I could show you."  
She sat up straighter, "Ya mean it?"  
He stood, "I suppose so, but I'll need help with the jacket."  
"Okay."  
"I'll call you in when I need you."  
She smiled, "Alright."  
He left and within five minutes he called her in. He was holding the jacket but he had an eyepatch on. She stopped dead when she saw him, "Wow."  
"Too much?"  
"No, you look great." He handed her the jacket.  
She looked at the jacket, "Why do you need my help with this?"  
"I can't get the buttons right."  
She smiled and helped him into the jacket, she was buttoning it when she felt him reach for something. She looked up and saw that he was wearing a hat with a giant blue feather. She smiled, "You make a good pirate."  
"Thank you." He stared intently at her now.  
"What?"  
"America told me about your dress days. That's something I'd like to see."  
She smiled, "I could run home and get one of them if you're really hell-bent on it."  
He smiled, "That would be nice."  
She nodded, "Okay. I'll go get one." She went back home and grabbed the garment bag she kept her favorite one in. She was almost out the door when she hear America call, "Where are you going?"  
"Britain's!"  
He sighed, "Alright."  
She bolted back. She didn't bother knocking. He smiled when he saw her, he was still wearing the pirate attire.  
She ran into the bathroom and slipped into the blue dress. She buttoned it up to her shoulder blades but couldn't get any farther. She walked out, "Hey, can I get some help?"  
He nodded and came over to help her. He took his jolly old time too. She turned her head to look at him, "You have done this before right?"  
He was blushing, "What gives you that idea!"  
"You're a pirate."  
He buttoned the last one and turned her around, "Not all pirates kidnap young women and have romantic escapades with them."  
She smirked, "You seem to know something about it though."  
He blushed slightly, "That dress looks good on you."  
"Thank you." She looked around, it was awkward now. She blew out a puff of air, "So now what?"  
Sealand walked down the stairs and saw them. He stopped dead in his tracks as Feddy had done a little bit ago. He smiled widely, "You two look great!" He walked up to Feddy, "Wow, you look like a real lady."  
She laughed. But Britain made an exasperated sound, "Sealand, she is a lady."  
Sealand smiled at Feddy, "Can I dance with you?"  
She smiled, "Of coarse." Sealand turned on one of the CD's they had.  
They danced to one whole song then Sealand turned to Britain, "You two should dance."  
Britain sighed, "You won't let me alone until I do, will you?"  
"Nope!"  
"Very well." He took Feddy's hand, and started to lead her around his living room. She smiled half way through the song, "You're a great dancer."  
"Thank you, you aren't too bad yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Sealand smiled, "You two look great! I'm going to take a picture."  
Sealand fulfilled his statement and took pictures. Once the song was over Britain turned off the CD player, "That's enough of that."  
Feddy nodded, "I'm changing." She walked into the bathroom then realized she couldn't reach the first couple of buttons. She walked back out and into Britain's room, "Hey Britain, can you help me-"  
He stared at her, his shirt was off, "Um, sure." He walked over and pushed her hair off her back, then undid the buttons a little ways, "There you go."  
She nodded, "Thank you." She walked back to the bathroom, her face red. She came out normal. She waited for Britain on the couch, Sealand was no where to be seen.  
Britain came out wearing a British flag t-shirt and ripped jeans, "Sorry about that."  
She smiled at his appearance, "You look good."  
"You look similar." She realized she was wearing her flag shirt and ripped jeans too.  
She giggled, "Yeah, I guess I do."  
He sat on the couch next to her, "So what should we do now?"  
"I don't know."  
He looked around, "Um, thank you again for the cake and scones."  
She smiled, "I ruined your-"  
He sighed, "Yeah, my shoes." He turned to her, "Sealand says that's just your cover."  
"What would he know?"  
"Well he seems to know a lot for one so young."  
"You're right about that."  
Britain scratched his head, "So is there another reason you come over?"  
She nodded, "I like you."  
"Oh, uh, I like you too."  
"Sealand told me that already."  
"What would he know?"  
He was inches away. But still so far. He got closer. She smiled, "He knows a lot."  
He ran a hand through her hair and rested his forehead on hers, "That he does."  
She was about to give some witty reply when she felt his lips against hers. She stared at Britain, his eyes were shut tight.  
She brushed the hair out of his face.  
He sat up, "I'm sorry."  
"I'm not."  
He stared at her, "But, I- America."  
She looked down, "You're right, he would be mad."  
He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, "I don't care about anger, I'm afraid it would hurt him."  
"Hurt him?"  
"He looks at me like a brother. You're his little sister and he's protective of you."  
She nodded in understanding, "You're right. I'll go now." She grabbed the bag, "Bye."  
He reached for her but put his hand down, "Goodbye."


	5. Austria's Party

A/N: The rest will be in Feddy's POV, the first part was written by co-maker Micheala.

I groaned, both outwardly and inwardly after hearing what my brother had said. "Why?" I whined, pouting and sticking out my bottom lip like a child. America sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by my childish display.  
"Because you were invited, and we shouldn't turn down an invitation to a party, especially if we're not paying for anything?"  
Wow. An equally childish answer to my childish question. Though, I couldn't say that this sort of reasoning surprised me.  
"I would hardly count a ball as a party. It sounds unbearably boring! There won't even be line-dancing, 'Merica!"  
My brother looked at me skeptically. "You know, I never understood your love of line-dancing. It's kind of annoying to me-"  
"The Boot-skin Boogey is a Southern tradition!" I interjected, folding my arms stubbornly. "Anyways, why did Austria invite us to his stupid ball, anyways?"  
America put on his usual cocky smile, as if he was just waiting for me to ask this very question. "Because, you can't have a party without the USA, the United Siblings of Awesomeness!" I raised an eyebrow at him. His face softened a bit. "Besides, a lot of the other countries are interested in you and learning more about you. They seem to find you...what's the word Austria used? 'Intriguing', that's it!"  
I made a face at America, then said, "You know, that could mean both good and bad..."  
"C'mooooonnnn!" America whined. I sighed. There was no way he was letting me out if this.  
"Fine! I'll go! But do not expect me to wear a gown! My dress days are OVER!"

*•*•*

"I hate you."  
I stood in the middle of the lavishly decorated room, next to my brother - who was wearing his best suit - sulking in my lacey, over-the-top-girly ball gown that was unbearably uncomfortable to wear.  
"Aw, you look cute, Feddy!" America laughed, taking a cocktail-shrimp off of a server's plate as he said this.  
I stuck out my tongue at America and punched him lightly on his shoulder to show him just how "cute" I thought the situation was. "I'm going to go find the server who has the wine. The only thing that might make this thing worthwhile is some alcohol..." I mumbled to him. As I was walking away, though, he teased me and warned me not to pull a "Christmas party." I flipped him off without looking back. (Screw being lady-like!)  
I eventually found the guy with the wine. At first he refused to serve "such a young, delicate lady" any, but eventually I convinced the guy to give me a glass. (No man can resist a southern lady's charms.)  
I took a deep sip and looked around the room. I sputtered, though, as it burned my throat a little. So THAT'S why people usually took dainty sips when drinking wine. Duly-noted. As I was taking a second (smaller) drink, I happened to notice a familiar Englishman from across the room. Just my luck, he happened to look up and notice me at the exact moment I saw him.  
'Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here!' I chanted over and over again in my head.  
He ignored my internal mantra, and walked over smiling annoyingly, "Feddy, you look wonderful."  
I sighed, "Yeah, it's just wonderful."  
"Really, I don't believe I've ever seen you look quite so girly."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean Mr. Kirkland?"  
"Nothing really, just making note of a fact really."  
I sighed and grabbed another wine glass, "That's nice." I sipped the wine.  
Austria walked up, "Hello Confederate."  
I turned to him and smiled, "Hello Austria." I remembered America telling me to compliment him, "This is a lovely party, you certainly know your stuff."  
"Why thank you." He seemed politely amused, like an adult talking to a small child. I felt my free hand form a fist.  
I smiled anyway, "Such excellent music too, I've been able to hear some Debussy, Bach, Mozart, and Handel if I'm correct."  
"Yes, I've made sure the orchestra plays only classical music."  
I smiled and nodded politely, "Well, it's beautiful."  
"Thank you, oh, hello Britain."  
"Hello Austria." Britain nodded his head to the stupid dick.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Britain gave me a pointed look that I stuck my tongue out to.  
Once Austria and Britain were finished talking and Austria was a safe distance away we resumed our earlier conversation.  
Britain scratched his head, "You known classical composers?"  
"I like classical music too, us southern girls aren't one-trick ponies."  
He smiled that freaking adorable smile of his, "I never thought you were a one-trick pony as you say, but I'm surprised since America likes rap, and pop music."  
I made a face, "I will never understand his love of that crap."  
"Nor shall I." He laughed a breathed out a quick laugh, "You know, I've just realized that you're a lot like America even though you don't want to admit it."  
"We aren't that similar."  
"You both rebelled against your parent figure, you're two of the most independent and fiery people I've ever met, you both have your own take on the English language, and you both have a certain hero idealism."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but America was never a parent figure, he was more of my annoying big brother who thought he was a parent figure."  
"You understand what I meant."  
I felt an arm around my shoulder, "Ah, Feddy, it is so wonderful to see you again."  
I blew out a breath and turned my head to see the blond pervert inches from my face, "Uh, hi France."  
He smiled, "What a beautiful dress, tell me, is that a French style?"  
"I honestly don't know, America got it."  
"Hmmm, I will have to ask him." It felt like his arm was strapped to my shoulders.  
"He's where ever there's food." That was a truth I'm sure everyone already knew.  
France nodded and finally removed his arm. I waited until he was talking to America before I sighed, "That guy is so weird."  
Britain smiled, "That he is."  
I looked around, I saw the Italian brothers, "Britain, does Romano ever smile?"  
"Not that I've seen."  
I set my jaw, "I'm gonna change that."  
I walked over to Romano, "Um, hi there."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Hello."  
Spain came behind him and rustled his hair, "That's no way to greet such a beautiful lady."  
Romano sighed, "I apologize, its nice to see you again Feddy."  
"It's nice to see you too."  
Spain elbowed Romano. Romano glanced at Spain with utter loathing in his eyes, then back to me, "Would you care to dance?"  
"That sounds fun!"  
He led her to the dance floor and danced with her, she noticed him watching Italy, he looked away, "Ya know Romano, you're an excellent dancer. Much better than your brother."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well a gentleman has to lead, and you do that very well while your brother doesn't seem to know how."  
This made a half smile appear on his face, I was getting somewhere.  
"So, what kinds of things do Americans do in their free time?"  
"Well that depends on what Americans you're talkin' about."  
"Americans like you."  
"Well, I usually practice in the shooting range, or listen to music, play guitar, or I make food."  
"You cook?"  
"Yeah, I don't think America could survive without me."  
"I see, what kinds of foods do you make?"  
"Gumbo, jumbalia, fritters, southern food in general."  
"So lots of tomatoes?"  
"Yeah, I suppose there are a lot of tomatoes."  
He smile slightly, "Then it has to be good."  
I chuckled, "I suppose your right."  
Once the dance was over I went back to my favorite englishman.  
He smiled when he saw me, which unfortunately made my heart rate increase. This man would be the death of me.  
He smiled at my blank expression, "Are you alright?"  
I blinked a couple times, "Uh...yeah."  
"Good." His delicate concern made me smile.  
"Thanks, for worrying about me."  
"Uh... you're welcome."  
A light blush brushed his pale cheeks. I hesitated, "So...do you...ya know..." I looked at the dance floor. Italy had Germany and they were dancing, the poor German looked horrified.  
I giggled at the sight, it was cute in an odd way.  
Britain seemed to understand my badly worded question, "Um, Feddy, will you dance...with m-"  
"Feddy! It's good to see you."  
I turned to the suddenly annoying voice of Prussia, "Hi there Gil."  
"I didn't think this type of thing was your scene."  
"My brother dragged me here."  
"Ah, well I was dragged here by Ludwig."  
"There's no escaping him."  
"No there isn't."  
He smiled, "Feddy, will you dance with me?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
He practically dragged me to the dance floor. I shuddered slightly as he pulled me closer by my waist. The song happened to be a song I knew, Lullaby for a Stormy Night. A newer song. No one sang, but I hummed along with it.  
"You seem to know this song."  
"Yes, I used to listen to it all the time."  
"Its beautiful."  
"Yes, it is."  
Once the song was over he bowed like men used to during the Civil War. It made me smile slightly. We walked over the where Britain was standing, he looked a little testy. America walked up with Austria, Russia, and Canada, "Hey Feddy! The boys here want to dance with you."  
I felt my eye twitch, but I laughed lightly, "Alrighty."  
Canada smiled, "Hey Ally."  
"Hi Matthew!" He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.  
We chatted and caught up, it was nice. Then I was led back to the waiting men.  
Next I was turned over to the pompous dick Austria. We danced, duh, and talked about trifling things like table wear, curtains, and even the silver. God, what a bore.  
Then I was turned over to the soviet bastard. He creeped me out, big time.  
He smiled, "So what are you and America up to now-a-days?"  
I smiled, but I think it looked like a grimace, "Uh, ya know, planning a nuclear war, the destruction of all mankind, that sort of thing."  
"I see, I will have to take immediate action." He looked very serious.  
I held my hands up, "I didn't mean that, it was sarcasm!"  
"Ja, I know. It's fun to mess with you and America though."  
"Oh, okay." Then I looked at him skeptically, "Is that what the Cold War was?"  
"Ja."  
I laughed, "That was a good one!"  
"Thank you."  
It was late now, the party would be ending soon. Britain looked at me with his sad smile that made my heart feel like it was going to break, god damned limey. I walked up to him, "Will you please dance with me?"  
He looked surprised, but happy, "Yes."  
He pulled me out to the dance floor with surprising strength. I smiled, he pulled me closer, "Now I'll show you how a true englishman dances."  
The song was one I liked; A Thousand Years. The words were included to this one though.  
I smiled as we danced, finally something I enjoyed.  
I sighed happily.  
He was smiling his wonderful smile. Damn British asshole. Even as I thought the harsh insult I knew I didn't mean it. Dammit, he just got to me.  
"Damn limey." I muttered lazily.  
He chuckled, "Hillbilly bitch."  
"Shut up."  
"As you wish my lady."  
I felt myself blush. He smiled, "I know you'll probably hang me for this, but you're adorable when you blush."  
I blushed deeper, "I thought I said shut up."  
"Indeed you did, I'm just bad at it."  
"Yeah, you are. But I'm trying to figure out if it's because you like to talk or if you like to be talked too."  
"Both really."  
"Hmmm...interesting...so what would someone have to do to shut you up."  
"Interesting question, let's test it, shall we?"  
He pulled me closer, "Hmm, not quite." Closer. One step closer.  
We were millimeters apart, but still so far, "How about now?"  
"Just a little bit more."  
He glanced to one side, my eyes fallowed. America stood there looking intently at us. He almost seemed...expectant.  
Britain smirked and looked back at me, "He looks a little too hopeful, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, it's sorta freakin me out."  
He smiled, "Besides, it's a little too early to tell him anyways."  
"What?" I was confused now, more than ever. First he tells me we can't because of America, now he tells me to wait? What in gods name is going on?  
"I'll tell him eventually, but right now, I want to let him guess the nature of our relationship."  
I choked back a laugh, "This is you picking on him?"  
"Sort of, plus I know you'll enjoy this as well, so what do you say? Want to drive him mad then tell him the truth?"  
I smiled evilly, "Sounds like fun."


	6. My Own Revolution

**I decided to give you guys some more background on Feddy. So here it is!**

**My Revolution:**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I found a little girl in Georgia. She's like me, but what could that mean? I only just started building since the Revolutionary War. _

_She had been standing on the corner, in a pitiful rag dress with a blue ribbon that matched the deep blue of her eyes. She was obviously alone, but who could abandon someone so cute? When I walked by she smiled, "Hello sir." _

_I stopped and kneeled by her, "Hello, what's your name little girl?"_

_She bit her lip, "Ally… Ally Jones. But can I tell you a secret?"_

_I nodded, "Sure."_

_She smiled, "My real name is Confederate. Mommy told me before she died that I was special, like big brother Alfred."_

_I blinked; she had a brother name Alfred, with the last name of Jones? I tilted my head, "Well where is he?" _

_She shrugged, but her eyes were sad, "I don't know, Mommy, and Matthew, and Alfred all left." _

"_Who's Matthew?"_

"_My half brother." A half brother named Matthew too?_

"_Confederate, who's your mom?"_

_She looked down, "Native America. She's gone now. I don't know where she went, but she told me to find Alfred, so I will." She hesitated, "D-do you think that m-maybe you c-could help me?"_

_I smiled, "Well Ally, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm also known as America."_

_She smiled brightly and tackled me, "Big brother!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her, "I'll take care of you from now on Feddy."_

I flipped through Alfred's old journal until I found another entry about me.

_Dear Diary, _

_She's become…difficult. Every word I say goes in ear and right out the other. She doesn't listen when I tell her about the world. She rolls her eyes; she's been ripping those dresses I buy for her. Is this how Arthur felt? If it is then I really want to apologize for the things I did. _

_Today she threw a vase at me. Her blue eyes were full of hatred, "I don't wanna be like you Alfred! Why can't you just understand? I'm my own damn person!"_

_She's been getting….rebellious._

_We were at a party down in South Carolina when she was introduced to a man named Robert E. Lee. He had odd ideas about the north. He scowled at me, "Oh look, a Yankee."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"_

"_You probably think you're so much better than us Southern folk. With those damn factories and your precious President Lincoln."_

_Feddy tilted her head, "Sir, my brother may not be from down here, but I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude. Sure his ideas are a little backwards to me sometimes, but if you insult him again I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."_

_I cringed; I'm not supposed to let my little sister protect me. _

I sat on my bed, my grey uniform laying next to me, "I remember that…it was only a month later that-" I flipped quickly through a couple pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today she finally tried to declare independence. She held a gun to my head. She's only 10, how can she be so lethal? She had glared at me, "I'm leaving Alfred. I don't intend on coming back, leave me be or I'll be forced to shoot you."_

_I glared back, now I wish I hadn't said it, "Go ahead, I won't lose to you! I won't lose to a filthy rebel, I won't be like Arthur! I'll end you!" _

_She smirked, "Good luck with that."_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw her again; at least, I thought I did. It was the Battle of Bull Run. She was standing there with the Generals, Confederate flag flitting through the breeze. She glared at me; the grey horse she rode stamped its hooves. She looks…older now. Maybe 13, the uniform is still huge on her. It's almost cute…if we weren't trying to kill each other. _

_Dear Diary, _

_The Battle of Gettysburg is finally over. I saw her again; she looks like a grown up now, her uniform finally fits right. She fought with the men; she was blood thirsty and dangerous. Many of my men fell by her hands. She might have lost this battle, but she's won many others. Can I possibly hope to win? What will become of my country, and more importantly, my sister?_

I stared blankly at the page; it had been a long time since I'd read his Civil War journal. Tears were streaming down my face. Damn my big brother.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've won. Today she rejoined the Union._

_She kneeled at my feet being held by one of my officers. She glared at me, "Well? What are you waiting for?"_

_I dropped my gun, "Come on Feddy, I don't want us to hate each other."_

_She laughed, "Screw you!" The officer glared and slammed the butt of his gun into her head._

"_Speak to him with respect!"_

_I held up a hand, "Don't do that." I held her flag in my hand. It was the last flag of the Confederation. I kneeled down and handed her the flag, "I want you to stop this. Come home with me, be my sister again, just please….stop fighting me."_

_She grabbed my gun, "You can't do this! I won't lose to you!"_

_I grabbed a gun from a fellow officer and pointed it at her, my glasses were fogging, but I don't think that hid my tears__, "__I don't want to do this! We could live in peace, just give it up! We could flourish together."_

_"I don't agree with your views, or ethics, or anything! We can never get along, it's been this way for a while America, and you know it!" My poor sister was drenched to the bone, "We've never gotten along."_

_But I stood there pointing a gun directly at her forehead, "You're right. We haven't, but does that mean we can't try?"_

_She stared up at me with disbelief, "I-I want to try, but America, this war has taken a toll on me, I don't know if I can hold on much more."_

_I slowly reached out my hand, "Yes you can."_

_She took it, "Alright, from this day on the Confederate states now will rejoin with the Union."_

_I smiled, thank god, "Alright Feddy now let's work this out."_

I flipped a few more pages.

_Dear Diary, _

_Britain came to visit me today; I know he considered assisting Feddy. But, he didn't even recognize her when she brought him tea._

_I smiled at her, "Come sit with us."_

_She shook her head, handing Britain his tea, "I have to work, I would but-"_

_I whined, "Cooome ooonnn!"_

_Britain sighed, "Really America, leave the poor girl alone. She's staying focused, unlike you." Feddy blushed as pink as her maid dress. How cute, I think she might like him. Only time will tell though, I hope she doesn't shut herself up in her room. I want her to meet my friends._

I stared at the page, "He's known all this time?" I had shut myself in my room, for years even. I don't know why I was looking at our old things from the war. But I heard the front door close, then a British voice, "America? Feddy?"

I shut my trunk and walked out into the living room, laying the book on the coffee table, "Hey Britain, America's out gettin' drinks and food to celebrate."

He smiled, "Ah yes, the Olympics went very well this year."

"Yeah they did! Our soccer team did really well!"

He smiled, "That they did."

I bit my lip, "H-hey, do remember when we first met?"

"The meeting a couple months ago right?" He looked puzzled.

I shook my head, "Actually-"

"HEY FEDDY! Come and help me!" America was back.

I ran into the kitchen, "Alright, Arthur's here."

He smiled and ran into the living room, "Arthur bro!" I was unloading the bags when I heard Britain ask America a question.

His voice was quiet, "America, did I meet Feddy before the meeting a few months ago?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She worked here for a few years to pay off debts from the war. She served you tea once, I tried to get her to stay and talk but-"

"I told you she was concentrating on her job."

"Y-yeah, how did you remember that?"

He stuttered, "I-I…. I m-may have thought s-she was rather cute."

I giggled. The next room grew extremely quiet. I shrugged and turned on some music. It was Bruno Mars. I sighed, "America, we have to change the CD's."

He snorted, now leaning in the doorway, "No way in hell."

I smiled; my big brother is and will always be an idiot. Britain will always be the strong point in my life, and me? I'll be the one who keeps my boys on track. Always.

America held up his journal, "You finally read through it?"

"For about the tenth time."

Britain looked at the small book, "What is it?"

"My journal from the Civil War." He said it with such carelessness that I dropped the glass plate I had been washing.

It shattered next to my bare feet, "Son of a bitch." I picked it up, cutting myself a couple times.

"Feddy are you alright?"

I felt tears streaming down my face, "Fine. It's just the damn plate broke." I wiped my face, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head, "It was a good plate."

He laughed a little, "You can tell me."

"It's just the god damned plate Alfred."

He sighed and pushed me away from the sink, "Go relax, I'll do this."

I started to protest when Britain grabbed my hand, "Will you show me around? I've never been through the entire house."

I smiled, wiping my eyes once more, "S-sure." He can cheer me up, even on days like today.


End file.
